


story of others

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, cuteness, not in plot, not the story, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know the daily routine of Eren and his mates, but what about the other couple's in the corps? Take a quick gimps into the daily routine of three of Eren's best friends and comrades.</p><p>the morning starts with Jean and armin, <br/>the afternoon is filled with Hange and Moblit's sass<br/>and the day ends with fluffy cuddly nanaba and mike </p><p>Im sorry for the crummy summaries, It's a weird chapter...there is NO plot to this. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	story of others

I yawned and curled up on my side looking at the other man in the bed with me and smiled nuzzling into the alpha’s chest.  
“Good morning gorgeous,” Jean whispered and draped his long muscular arms over my waist and pulled me close into his body. I looked up at him and kissed his jaw, “No. Sleep, Armin,” he whispered and pulled me even closer and smiled holding me tightly. I groaned and looked at him softly.  
“Good morning alpha,” I hummed and held him happily. Jean smiled and played with my hair. I rolled onto my back and grunted softly, his fluids moving around in me slightly, making me feel full still, “I'm gonna go take a shower,” I said and sat groaning softly. He reached over and kissed my shoulder softly as he pushed onto his perfect elbows. I smiled and kissed Jean before standing on the jelly I called my legs and pulled on boxers and pajama pants, grabbing my bath bin and towel and stumbling into the bathroom to bathe. 

After a quick bath I hurried back to the room and curled up into my alpha’s lap and purred gently. Jean smiled and pulled the blankets over us plopping us back onto the bed on our sides, my back pressed firmly against his chest. He playfully nipped at my ear and rubbed my hips. I melted into his hands and let the warmth of the alpha take me back to sleep. When I woke again the taller man was missing and the blankets were wrapped around me, tangled in my arms and legs. I Yawned and looked around.  
‘Alpha?’  
‘Yes,Armin?’  
‘Where are you?’ I asked my voice tired and whispery even in my head. I heard him smile softly.  
‘Down stairs dear, I'm getting breakfast with Berthold and Reiner, c’mon down when you're dressed. I have your plate right here, It's your favorite.’ His voice was soft and soothing. I smiled and nuzzled his pillow before rolling off the bed and dressed in my uniform. The stairway was alive with the voices bleeding in from the dining hall.I looked up at the alpha and smiled at him, Jean’s undercut a bit shaggy and in need of a buzz.  
“I heard that, and the minute I buzz my hair is the minute you cut yours,” He said and shook his head. I squeaked and gripped the ends of my hair in my hands, “That’s what I thought,” He said and pushed the doors to the dining hall open.  
I sat down next to my alpha and across from Reiner. “Good morning,” I said. The man next to me smiled, placing his arm around my waist.  
“Morning,” Reiner said, biting a large hunk from his apple. “How did you sleep?”  
“Well, we went to sleep late last night, we were busy with something,” Jean said. I felt my face heating up, and Reiner let out a laugh.  
Berthold ate his breakfast slowly shaking his head as I stumbled over my words, trying to cover up the meaning behind what the dirty blonde had just said. “W-We were just staying up and talking.”  
Jean snorted, “It’d be impressive if you could talk while sucking my-”  
“You don’t have to share that with everyone!” I called out. Bertholdt snorted and bursted into laughter as Eren walked by and sat with us.  
“Hey lover boy, where's the alpha?” Jean smiled and raised his eyebrow. The brunette shook his head.  
“Now that Levi is trying to kill him...again, he's taken to eating in his office, he knows that he can beat levi any time he wants, but he doesn't wanna do it infront of everyone...doesn't want to show everyone that levi is weaker than an alpha...so he’s staying away from everyone…” The brunette sighed, His normally cheery eyes deep sunken and tired.  
“You're not sleeping well....are you kid?” Bertholdt asked looked at him. Eren shook his head.  
“No...Not really...I miss them both...Erwin is on edge ‘cause if he hurts Levi he thinks he’ll hurt the pup...and he doesn't want that....” He sniffed and laid his head on the alpha. I took my friend's hand and sighed softly with him. He smiled up at me and closed his eyes. Falling asleep on the other alpha, who he trusted with his life. I looked up at my own and smiled gently.  
“He's lucky his apha isn't a jealous bastard like I am,” Reiner nodded and pet the youngest man’s hair.  
“He’s so young, and so new to love...the poor kid,” Reiner whispered and looked at the smaller man. I looked at him and sighed softly. I looked at him and yawned.  
“That’s the face you made last night,” Jean laughed and kissed my temple. I blushed deeper and looked at the other couple across from us and smiled as they were holding the small omega they looked at as there little brother. I leaned up against my mate and sighed the patch I had sewn into the inside of his jacket pressing against my head. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. I giggled and slowly started eating. The table fell silent as we ate our breakfast, the only noise was that of the chatter around us and Eren’s soft snores. Bertholdt finished first and kissed Reiners cheek before standing and disposing of his trey. I looked at him as he picked up the brunette teen and left with him. Reiner smiled at us.  
“Hes going to put him to bed, he needs some sleep,” he said as Bertholdt left the dining hall.  
After a while of eating and chatting with our two friends, I stood and sighed heavily.  
“Well, I'm going to go ahead and go back to the room, I wanna make sure he’s okay,” I said and stood kissing Jean and heading back up to the room. The halls were empty and cold as the wind raged and slammed into the walls. I sighed heavily and cracked my neck as I opened my door and saw eren asleep with Irvin in his arms on his bed. I looked at our Commander who simply put his index to his lips.  
“He’s finally asleep, do not wake him up,” He whispered and looked at me. I nodded and sat on my bed pulling the curtains closed and lighting my candle so I would be able to read for a little while.  
‘Is everything alright up there baby?’ The others voice asked softly. I hummed in response.  
‘Yes dear, Im simply reading. Commander Smith is in here with him, hopefully hell sleep for the day….’ I hesitated at the end of my sentence and relaxed into the bed.

Hange’s POV

On the other side of the campus in the science department...  
I groaned as I pushed my hands through my red hair and pulled my jacket off the wind knocking the outside doors around making loud banging noises that pulled me from my work constantly.  
‘Mo...please, I dont care if you nail the doors shut, just find a way to make them stop,’ I begged my mate and second in command. He looked up from the other side of the desk at me.  
‘Hange, you know I cant do that. Commander would get pissed, and Captain levi would have my ass,’ He said and put his hand on my own. I looked at him and sighed.  
‘I miss my titans Mo,’ I whimpered and hung my head. My hair flopping over my eyes.He laughed and put his hands on my head.  
“Babe, your hair, did your tie break again?” He asked aloud. I shook my head.  
“No, I just was getting a headache, so I took my hair down,” I said and looked back down at the papers moving my head back so my eyes focused behind the thick glass. He smiled at me and took my hands.  
“I know you miss being outside the walls and seeing titans, but we have to do the paperwork to get the permission from the commander to request the funds for a mission, we have to do more research from what we do have,” He said and stood coming over to me. The fire cracked in the background as the candles flickered around the table. I looked up at the other and smiled gently.  
“Mo?”  
“Squad Leader?”  
“I love you,” I whispered and looked into his eyes. He smiled and cupped my cheek softly. I looked at the man and smiled softly. He pushed our foreheads together and smiled.  
“You are my world Hanje Zoe,” He smiled and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and giggled.  
“Moblit, Im the alpha, Im supposed to be making the stupid sappy lines,” I laughed and pushed him away giggling at my beta. He smiled and sat back down at the table and continued filling out his paperwork.

After a few hours of paperwork, I looked up at the beta and flicked a piece of paper at him. I bursted into laughter as it bounced off the top of his head and landed back in front of me. I smiled at him as he just shook his head laughing softly.  
“Hange, what the hell was that for?” He asked looking at me confused. I laughed putting my head on the desk.  
“Holy shit that was perfect!” I laughed and let my shoulders bounce up and down. He rolled his eyes and leaned back.  
“What do you want to do for lunch?” he asked softly. I managed to calm myself down enough to shrug.  
“Dunno...what do you wanna do? I'm not very hungry though,” I said and looked around the room.  
“Squad leader, you need to eat,” He said and took my hands, I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
“I dont have to eat,” I said and shrugged. He laughed softly and took my hands.  
“You do have to eat beautiful,” He said and put his hand on my cheek as he leaned across the table and kissed me lovingly. I smiled at him as he pressed our lips together.  
“Moblit,” I whispered. He hummed and looked at me as we pulled away.  
“Your the beta, Im the one who’s supposed to be worrying about you,” I smiled gently. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He laughed and looked at me. He smiled and played with my hair. I looked at him raising my eyebrow  
“I love you so much,” He responded. I chuckled and kissed him gently.  
“I love you too,” He said gently in response. I kissed his hand and smiled happily. He yawned and blushed as his stomach growled. I laughed and stood.  
“Okay, cmon Moblit, it's time for lunch,” I said and walked out of the office and into the hall. He smiled and took my hand following me down the boring wooden hall. I pushed the large doors, that lead to the bright and cheery hall. I smiled as i saw Irvin and Eren laughing at something as Levi frowned at his mates. I grabbed the food and sat with the others at the leaders tables and started at the soup and bread. I looked at mike who was holding the usually quite nanaba into his side rubbing his shoulders. I smiled at him and put my hand on the other girls.  
“You okay nanaba?” I smiled. She nodded and took mike’s hands happily.  
Lunch and the few hours after lunch were boring as they normally were. I sighed and looked around my office at the copious amount of papers that were scattered around in moblit’s failure of a filing system and sighed.  
“Momo, Baby momo,” I whispered and looked around the table for a paper. I moved a few more papers around before smiling as the paper made itself apparent. I groaned and looked at the man who was shoulder deep in the filing system. I cracked my back and finished the few papers that were needed to start planning another mission.

Nanaba’s pov

“Babe, how do you always find the time to read?” My alpha’s voice interrupted the story I dedicated the past two hours to. I glanced up to see Mike watching from his large wooden desk. Beside him sat a stack of papers that he should have gone through earlier.  
“I did my paperwork this morning,” I said. “Maybe if you did yours in the morning as well, I wouldn’t have as much time to read, and you would have more time to spend with me.” I stuck out my bottom lip in a mock pout, while he let out a groan when he looked back at the paperwork.  
“There’s so much to do,” he groaned. I placed the book to the side and pulled up a chair next to him. “Please tell me you’re going to help me with this.”  
I kissed him on the cheek and put my arm around him. “No, but I can at least keep you company.” I cuddled up to him as he returned to filling out the sheet in front of him. I gave him occasional kisses while he worked, and he looked like he was trying to look annoyed at the distraction, but he couldn’t quite pull it off as long as he still wore that adorable smile of his.  
“I think I need a break,” he said. He placed a hand on my thigh, “So, you want more time together?”  
A smile played on my lips. “Yes,” Mike’s stomach growled, and I let out a laugh, “but let’s get something to eat first,” I smiled and stood from the other side of his large desk.  
The room was cool and dark compared to the bright outside that shone through his single partially opened window. He sighed and nodded standing and taking my hand.I smiled and started for the door that separated the cool little private world we had from the large, and chaotic world we lived in. Mike was one of those guys who would fight like hell on the battlefield and on the home turf to keep the two worlds separate. His friends were the only thing that stayed the same in his home and in his uniform.  
The castle is dark and quiet around dinner, all of the superior officers are in their offices doing paperwork and spending a few hours with friends or mates. I looked around and sighed softly and let all the scents fill my nose and take me to another world. Warm food scattered on the tables as the men laughed and cheered about living another day. I yawned and cracked my back and smiled softly.  
“Mike, what do you wan’t to eat for dinner?” He looked at me and smiled softly and pretended to think deeply. I giggled as he poked my side and kissed the top of my head. We waved through the many tables of men and women, as they laughed and talked. We hurried around the room into the back and grabbed our food. I slid into an empty seat next to moblit and smiled at him as Mike sat across the commanders table and smiled as he took my hands.  
“Eat than well go back to the room and finish food, than we have bed,” I nodded and took his hand. “I love you so much,” He said and kissed the back of my hand, I smiled and kissed his hand before we quickly dug into our food. 

Several hours later, Mike was done with his work and was forcing me into the bed. I giggled and cuddled into my Alpha holding him tightly as we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, Im sorry it's so late, but we are getting ready for anext. and schools been a bitch. Im going to try and get another one up this weekend saturday ish. I hope that you like.


End file.
